The Hidden Love
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Mungkin, Yu-san memang tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan bahwa perasaan dilindungi seseorang itu adalah hal yang indah, ya."/ Mind to RnR?


Shinoa masih tak mau bergeming dari tempat duduknya dan masih tak berniat untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Ia berusaha untuk selalu terdiam di tempatnya walaupun hal ini sudah sangat membuatnya bosan –bahkan sangat bosan.

Dirinya mencoba menutup matanya, berharap saat ia kembali membuka matanya, keajaiban terjadi. Selebihnya keajaiban itu terjadi pada pria yang saat ini masih terbujur kaku dengan selang-selang medis yang menempel di tubuhnya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sudah terlalu lama baginya memejamkan mata dengan harapan keajaiban terjadi. Pelahan ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan.

"Boncel, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ba-bakka _! Dia sampai tidak peka._

BRAKKK.

Dan pria yang semula Shinoa harapkan untuk bangun itu kini tebujur kaku −lagi− dan bedanya, kini ia terbujur kaku dengan luka lebam di pipinya yang di akibatkan tinju khas dari Hiiragi Shinoa.

"Wah akhirnya Yu- _san_ bangun!"

"Si-sialan."

 **THE HIDDEN LOVE**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO KAGAMI TAKAYA**

 **STORY IS MINE**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR BERANTAKAN, SEMI AU, AND OTHERS**

Shinoa mendorong kursi roda yang berisikan seorang pria dengan rambut hitam disertai selang infus yang menancap di pergelangan tangannya. Hyakuya Yuichiro nama pria itu. Akhirnya ia bangun setelah kebangkitan _seraph_ miliknya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa memang seharusnya Yu merilekskan seluruh tubuhnya dengan berdiam di bawah sinar matahari pagi –seperti saat ini− dan makin terasa lengkap bila ditemani Shinoa.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku kan bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Yu- _san_ sangat arogan ya. memangnya dengan kursi roda ini kau dapat menuruni tangga-tangga itu?"

"Aku kan bisa memakai lift."

"Dengan kakimu yang masih dalam masa penyembuhan, bahkan sulit untuk berdiri, kau tidak dapat memijit tombol liftnya Yu- _san_."

"Tapi kan aku bisa menyuruh−"

"Sudahlah Yu- _san_ , menyerah saja. Dan sudah ku bilang, hilangkan sifat egoismu itu."

Yu akhirnya menghela nafas berat, tanda ia menyerah dalam perbincangan ini. ia memang harusnya menyerah sejak awal kala berdebat dengan Shinoa dan entah kenapa Yuu selalu dibuat mati kutu olehnya−mungkin bisa dibilang dalam segala hal.

Shinoa memberhentikan kursi roda di dekat sebuah bangku kayu dengan air mancur sekitar 10 meter sebelah timur darinya. Shinoa menduduki bangku kayu bercatkan coklat itu dan membuat kursi roda Yu berada di sebelahnya.

Pancaran sinar matahari juga sangat pas dengan tempat Yu saat ini.

"Nah Yu- _san_ , bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Apa menurutmu hanya dengan baru berjemur beberapa detik saja dapat membuat tubuhku 100% sehat?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau tidak lupa 'kan dengan resep obat yang di berikan dokter dan meminumnya dengan rutin selama tiga hari ini?"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Siku-siku di kedua sisi dahi Shinoa mulai terlihat. Tinjunya mulai mengepal. Tidak pedulikah Yu terhadap kesehatan dirinya sendiri? Seketika tangan Shinoa yang mengepal kini terbebas kembali. Kemarahan Shinoa memudar seketika ketika ia merasakan suatu perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

 _Perasaan ini, selalu muncul saat aku hanya berduaan dengan Yu-_ san _._

"Yu- _san '_ kan anggota timku. Tentu saja aku tak mau kalau salah satu anggota timku sakit."

"Heh sepeduli itukah kau terhadapku? Kau mencemaskanku? Kau menyukaiku ya?"

BLETAK.

Satu pukulan tinju renyah mendarat di kepala Yu, yang hanya menimbulkan reaksi yang aneh bagi Yu; hanya tertawa terbahak. Berbeda dengan Shinoa yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"Nah, berapa lama lagi aku disini?"

"Sekitar 15 menit lagi."

Yu mengangguk dan menatap indahnya langit pagi dengan awan yang terlihat sangat ringan namun bersenandung dengan ria. Bibirnya melengkung, menciptakan senyuman di wajahnya. Dirinya sangat menghargai saat-saat ini, saat dimana ia duduk di temani Shinoa dengan cuaca yang bisa dibilang sangat mendukung.

Bayangan berkelebat melintas di kepalanya.

Salah satu ingatan pahit kembali mengampiri dirinya. Ingatan itu, ingatan saat ia kembali dengan Hyakuya Mikaela, salah satu sahabat terbaiknya. Tidak. Bahkan tidak bisa lagi disebut sebagai sahabat, tapi keluarganya. Tangannya mencengkeram pegangan kursi rodanya hingga kukunya memutih. Dan bergetar.

"Ada apa Yu- _san_?"

Bayang-bayang Mika yang semula menghantui pikirannya kini teralihkan ke arah sumber suara.

"Tidak."

Shinoa tersenyum.

Mungkin ini adalah salah satu hal yang dapat meredakan perasaan Yu, dan Shinoa memutuskan untuk menggenggam tangan Yu yang terasa bergetar. Bahkan kini getarannya perlahan memudar. Tangan Yu yang besar; kontras dengan milik Shinoa yang terkesan mungil.

Yu merasa pikirannya lebih tenang kala tangannya bertemu dengan tangan halus milik Shinoa. Mungkin hal ini membuat dirinya terkejut, sekaligus senang. Dan jangan lupakan semburat merah di kedua wajah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinoa meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yang diberikan oleh anggota timnya di sebelah ranjang Yu.

"Aku tinggalkan buah-buahannya disini."

"Maaf merepotkan."

"Tak apa. aku senang dapat membantu dan sepertinya kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta bantuan padaku, ya?"

Shinoa tersenyum dengan menempatkan kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan di belakang tubuhnya. Ah sangat imut bila dibayangkan.

Yu kini merasa Shinoa mempunyai hati yang hangat dan tulus untuk membantu. Ia buang jauh-jauh pikiran tentang Shinoa saat mereka bertama bertemu; jahil dan menyebalkan. Tak menyangka, setelah ia lama mengenal Shinoa, wanita berambut violet muda itu memiliki hati yang sangat mulia untuk membantu. Bahkan ia sedikit menyesal karena terlalu sering memanggilnya "boncel" pada Shinoa –walaupun ia mengaku hal itu selalu membuat dirinya beserta Kimizuki tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Nah Yu- _san_ , aku tinggal dulu."

"Tak perlu repot-repot lagi mengunjungiku."

Bisa-bisanya Yu bersikap _tsundere_ di saat seperti ini.

Shinoa melambaikan tangannya dan meninggalkan Yu yang kini terduduk di ranjang dengan bangsal bernomor 12A. Setelah di beritahu Shinoa, rupanya 4 hari sudah terlewat dengan total 3 hari ia dirawat. Bersyukurlah sekarang hanya tinggal tahap pemulihan.

Yu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan menatap benda-benda tanpa arti tertentu hingga tatapannya berhenti di pedang miliknya. Disanalah sang iblis Ashuramaru bersemayam.

Pikirannya tiba-tiba kembali terhubung saat ia bertemu lagi dengan Mika. Tatapannya. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan khas Mika. Sangat tak menyangka bahwa saat ini Mika berada di pihak _vampire-vampire_ yang sangat ingin Yu bunuh. Mika lah yang membuatnya ingin membalaskan dendam dengan membunuh para _vampire_ itu, bahkan _vampire_ bangsawan sekalipun. Sangat menyakitkan bahwa ia berpikir akan membunuh Mika yang kini salah satu bagian dari mereka.

Yu menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya dan menutup kedua matanya, membuat kedua telapak tangannya menjadi penutup matanya yang kini terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Sangat menyakitkan.

Ingatan-ingatan tentang masa lalunya bersama Mika dan saat ia kembali bertemu Mika dengan menghujamkan pedang Ashuramaru miliknya tepat di dada Mika begitu campur aduk. Airmatanya mulai mengalir, berjatuhan melalui sela-sela jarinya. Yu terisak pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shinoa kembali ke asramanya. Saat ia membuka pintu, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_ terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia teramat gelisah karena dilihat dari kakinya yang ia hentakkan ke lantai asrama.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yu?"

Mitsuba nama wanita itu. Dia juga adalah salah satu regu dari Shinoa; Pasukan Pembasmi _Vampire_ yang lumayan terlatih dan berpengalaman walaupun wanita itu lumayan ceroboh dalam mengambil tindakan.

"Wah, Mit- _chan_ menungguku ya?"

"Bu-bukan bodoh. Aku hanya mencemaskan keadaan Yu."

"Wah, kau mulai menyukainya ya?"

"Jangan cepat mengambil keputusan begitu dong, bodoh. Karena kau yang paling sering menjenguk Yu, memangnya aku harus menanyainya pada siapa lagi?"

"Hee, kenapa tidak Mit- _chan_ sendiri saja yang memastikan keadaan Yu- _san_?"

Pipinya bersemu walau wajahnya terlihat marah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan meninggalkan Shinoa yang masih menunjukkan senyum palsu –begitu kata Mitsuba− di belakangnya. Ah benar juga. Kenapa tidak dirinya sendiri yang mengunjungi Yu? Tapi mana mungkin. Dirinya terlalu canggung kalau bertemu Yu di luar misi.

Shinoa yang melihat tingkah aneh pada Mitsuba setelah dirinya membicarakan Yu langsung terdiam. Tentu saja Shinoa tau bahwa Mitsuba mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Yu setelah misi yang dilalui mereka, tepat pada saat Yu menyelamatkan Mitsuba.

Kali ini Shinoa menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Mana mungkin juga dirinya menyerah begitu saja soal Yu?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yu terbangun kala sinar matahari menembus jendelanya dan tepat mengenai matanya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya terusik dalam tidurnya.

" _Ohayou_ Yu- _san_ , bagaimana tidurmu? Sudah saatnya sarapan dan berjemur."

Dengan senyum seperti biasanya, Shinoa yang tampak riang di pagi ini dengan semangat membukakan jendela saat dimana Yu masih terlelap. Tak lupa juga, ia rela membawakan senampan sarapan bagi Yu; walau seharusnya tugas ini adalah tugas khusus sang suster.

 _Sial, si wanita merepotkan._

Tidak lama kemudian Yu memakan sarapannya di temani Shinoa yang memakan _sandwich_.

" _Nee_ Yu- _san_ , aku sudah dapat kabar dari dokter bahwa kau sudah diperbolehkan berjalan memakai tongkat penyangga, bukan begitu?"

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berjemur."

"Hei sudah ku bilang 'kan, kau tak perlu repot-repot mengunjungiku setiap hari."

"He? Aku tidak bilang datang kesini setiap hari."

"Jangan berbohong."

Shinoa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Yu dengan pandangan sulit untuk di artikan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Yu teringat kemarin, saat ia melakukan tes pemeriksaan bersama suster yang telah lama ini mengurusi semua hal dan urusan tentang kesehatan Yu, dan menanganinya. Suster itu juga bilang ia di bantu oleh perempuan yang tak lain adalah Shinoa. Bahkan suster itu menyebutkan bahwa Shinoa lah yang menjaga Yu tiap malam, bahkan hingga tak pulang ke asramanya.

"Kau menungguku hingga larut malam. Tidak, bahkan sampai kau rela tidur disini, 'kan? Itu semua terjadi saat aku masih terlelap. Bahkan saat Yoichiro dan yang lainnya datang dan mengajakmu pulang, kau masih kukuh untuk tetap berada disini."

Shinoa mendengar penuturan Yu dengan seksama. Akankah ia mulai menyadari perasaan Shinoa yang terpendam ini? Shinoa menyimpan _sandwich_ nya. Ia tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ah, aku jadi malu. Ternyata Yu- _san_ sudah tau ya?"

"Kau benar-benar membuatku berhutang padamu ya, boncel."

"Eh?"

"Yang ku pikirkan selama ini hanya Mika. Mika lah yang membuatku ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Tapi tak kusangka ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Mungkin, melindungimu sama pentingnya."

Yu tersenyum di sela-sela makannya dan membuat Shinoa terpengangah. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum Yu yang tulus seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Yu yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Jangan membuat aku melupakan hutangku untuk melindungimu ya, boncel."

Kali ini, Shinoa tak mempermasalahkan saat Yu menyebutnya 'boncel', dan biasanya itulah hal yang membuat dirinya marah. Tapi kali ini ia merasa hatinya sangat tentram dan damai. Shinoa hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya yang manis itu.

 _Mungkin, Yu-_ san _memang tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Tapi, entah kenapa_ _aku merasakan bahwa perasaan dilindungi seseorang itu adalah hal yang indah, ya._

 **END**

Author's Note:

Halo minna-san! Ini fic pertama yang kubuat dari fandom Owari No Seraph, daaan entah kenapa aku suka dengan salah satu pair ini. Mula nya dengan Shinoa yang emang lucu dan suaranya yang lebut kalau bicara, di Anime nya juga terlihat Shinoa yang tampaknya suka ama Yu jadi yah kubuatlah fic Yuu x Shinoa ini mhehe.

Maaf yak arena baru di fandom ini, aku belum terlalu biasa dengan hubungan _romance_ mereka dan memang agak sulit di jelaskan juga karena ada banyak kenangan tntang Yu dan Mika jadi terpaksa lah aku menyelipkan Yu x Mika disini. dan maafkan soal alurnya kalau emang terlalu kecepetan /merasa sih/ dan pendek bgt ceritanya haha /ketawa jayus/.

Mungkin cukup sekian dari author~

salam ketjup,

yusvira.


End file.
